New School New Challenges
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha is a huge nerd and going to one of this richest high school with his friends.InuYasha seems to be all about work until he starts hanging with a girl named Kagome but then Kikyo,kagome's rival wants to spice things up a bit.InuXkik InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters and I do not own Akari and Hikari

* * *

_DREAMS COMING BACK AT YA WITH ANOTHER INU STORY XD

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

**InuYasha's first day at Komiokay High School**

InuYasha a seventeen year old starting his Junior year of High School.He has silver hair and amber eyes.His father Inu No Taisho is one of the famous record producers in the world making #1 in the most famous billionares in Japan.InuYasha was a nerd he was good in school an A+ student but his outfits weren't so hip as they could of been considering the cash he has.he keeps his hair in a long braid,black thick circle glasses,plaid tucked in shirt with a pocketprotecter with pens,pencils,and a calculator inside,high water blue pants,high socks,and plane shoes,and you would figure how attack he is without all this.he had an older brother named Sesshomaru who was a famous model and goes to Komiokay High school as well since its a school for the rich and famous kids.InuYasha's best friend Akari Shirogane who has long dark magenta hair,light magenta eyes,and porcelain skin was his best friends since they were in diapers her father and mother owned one of the biggest clothing business making #2 in the most richest people in Japan,she had a sister named Hikari who had long light orange hair and light green eyes,she always offered InuYasha a makeover but he always said he has to study calculus instead of impressing people.It was a nice monday morning in Tokyo, Japan as InuYasha,Akari,and Hikaru decided to walk to school.Inuyasha had on a blue plaid tucked in shirt,blue high water pants,white socks,brown plain shoes,and his hair in a french braid style as usual.Akari had a sky blue tanks top,stretch jeans,white sneakers,and her hair out in a headband.Hikari was wearing the same thing but with a red tank top,black sneakers,and no head band.

"Aren't you guys excited about school?!"Akari said smiling her caring smile.

"I just hope they have good academic skills there."InuYasha said pushing his glasses up.

"I wonder if Takeru is coming."Hikari said.Takeru is famous cause his father Matsura is a famous rockstar.Hikari has a huge crush on him since they first met in elementry school but he never notices her feelings for him.

"I am sure he is."Akari said with a smile.InuYasha then took out a book and started to read.

"InuYasha why can't you just lighten up a little?"Akari asked.

"Parties,cliques,and popularity don't get you to your senior year or through life."InuYasha said as he kept reading as Hikari and Akari sighed.

**At** **Komiokay High School**

Kagome Higurashi,a smart,beautiful,and popluar girl in Komikokay High School.she was one of the nicest people at the school and usually kind and popularity don't usually mixed but Kagome showed that you can.she had raven black hair,chocolate colored eyes,and a great figures making her one of the most hottest girls in school as well.her Mother is #4 in the most richest people in Japan because she is a famous designer.Her best friends were Sango,Kimi,and Meiko.Sango had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes,she always helped Kagome out with all her troubles and they knew each other sicne they were 1 years old her father was #5 in the most richest people of Japan because he owned a T.V show company.Kimi had raven black and dark blue eyes,she knew Kagome for a long time like Sango and Meiko,she was the quietest and smartest of the group and her father owned a computer comapany making him #7 in the most richest.Meiko had caramel colored hair and green eyes.she was the most wild of the group and always knew what was going on.her father owned a electric company making her #8.There was a group of popular girls with the snobbish attitude their leader was Kikyo Kasami she was Kagomes arch rival since they were in preschool they use to be friends but since Kikyo father made more money then Kagome father making number #3 of owning a huge business in cellphones,Kikyo instant celebrity status wasn't good enough to be Kagome's friend.Kikyo's friends were Ayame and Kagura who always followed Kikyo.Kikyo had dark hair and light brown eyes.She was always called Kagome's older sister when they were younger now it disgust her to be even called that.Ayame,she has light brown hair and emerald green eyes.she never liked Kagome because her biggest crush Koga has a thing for Kagome so...she hated her since and her family ranked #10.Kagura who has crow black hair and red peircing eyes never liked anyone but she enjoyed Kikyo's way of making others respect her and joined the group she ranked #11.Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Koga were the most popular guys in school.Sesshomaru who I explained earlier who has silver hair and amber eyes is InuYasha's older brother,he's is student body president and the most hottest guy in school.Miroku who ties with Koga's family in #9 in the most richest because his father and Koga's mother owns a Cable company.He has dark black hair and violent eyes.he is very perverted but kind none the less.Koga who had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes was the smart mouth type but his love for Kagome us undeniable.The three new students InuYasha,Akari,and Hikari stepped inside the school and looked at awe at how big,beautiful,and clean the high school was.

"WOW!is this even a school?!"Hikari said amazed as Akari and InuYasha giggled.Kagome who was running down the hall to catch Miroku for his perverted act ran into InuYasha making them fall on the floor.Hikari and Akari were startled.

"Oh I am so sorry!I shouldn't of ran I am so sorry please forgive me!"Kagome apologized as InuYasha looked at the floor searching for his glasses.

"YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"InuYasha yelled with an attitude.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY."Kagome yelled back.InuYasha gave her an angry glare but Kagome saw his amber eyes and froze.

_"Who is this guy?he looks a lot like Sesshomaru...his eyes...they are so...beautiful."Kagome thought._Kaogme shook her thoughts away and gave him his glasses,"I am really sorry."Kagome apologized again.

"I guess its fine as long as my glasses are okay."InuYasha said.

"Um,we are knew here can you show us the main office?"Akari asked as Kagome kept thinking about how cute InuYasha looked without his glasses.

"Hello?"Hikari said waving her hand infront of Kagome.Kagome blinked a few times.

"Oh sorry about that,sure I can show you to the main office just follow me."Kagome said walking,Kagome was wearing a green X crossed shirt,jean capris,and green pumps.

InuYasha didn't know what was headed for him at this High School...there's going to be a whole lot of drama!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters and I don't own Hikari,Akari,and Takeru.

* * *

_Let's see what happens with InuYasha and Kagome_

* * *

Chapter 2: 

**Enemies**

InuYasha was at the cafeteria and Akari and Hikari.

"So...what do you think about Kagome?"Akari asked InuYasha.

"Nothing...she's just a stuck up,rich,popular girl."InuYasha said eating some of his rice.Hikari and Akari had huge anime sweat drops going down the back of their heads.

"How can you even say that?!She is so kind!"Hikari yelled.

"Whatever."InuYasha said as a spiked brown hair,dark green eyes,and tall boy sat next to Hikari.he was wearing a red and black jacket,a white t-shirt,jeans,and white pumas.

"H-h-hey Takeru."Hikari said stuttering with her face all red.

"Hey Hikari."Takeru said with a simple smile.

"So Takeru...-"She was cut off by Takeru who began a conversation with InuYasha.she had a dark and gloomy anime aura around her.Akari was creeped out so she scooted away.

"Well there ain't nothing special about this school like I thought,just a bunch of dizzy broads with doll heads,they ain't got nothing but air in their heads."InuYasha said.

"InuYasha don't insult people."Takeru said.

"Feh,I insult anytime I want to."InuYasha said proudly.Takeru just laughed and shook his head.

**Over two tables...**

Kagome was just staring at InuYasha as he talked Sango,Meiko,and Kimi were conversating not even noticing.Kagome almost dropped her fork because she kept watching InuYasha.

_"I want to know more about him,for some reason...I can't stop thinking about him and I don't even know him...what the hell is wrong with me?!OH NO!CAN IT BE I AM TOTALLY CRUSHING ON A GUY I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT?!"Kagome thought._Kagome was making a strange thinking face distracting Sango,Meiko,and Kimi.

"Kagome,...are you okay?"Meiko asked.Kagome shook her thoughts away.

"Oh yeah,why?"Kagome asked eating some of her salad.

"You were making a strange face."Sango said.

"Like you were thinking about something...seriously."Kimi added.

"Oh,I was just dazing off is all."Kagome smiled the conversation off.She looked over to InuYasha who then caught her looking at him.Kagome just froze for a second,InuYasha just stared at her._"OH MY GOD HE CAUGHT ME!HE MUST THINK I AM A TOTAL FREAK!!!!"_

"Hey there skank."Kikyo said with Kagura and Ayame behind her,like your typical groupies,Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem now Kikyo?"Kagome asked irritated by Kikyo's presence.

"Oh nothing,just wanted to know why are you staring at that new kid,who's a geek for sure."Kikyo stated.

"I don't have time for this Kikyo."Kagome said getting up to put her food in the trash.

"hmmm,well Kagome seems to have fallen for a nerd."Kikyo said as Ayame and Kagura giggled on cue.

"Kikyo got take your bitchy attitude at someone with low self-esteem like you always do."Kagome said.

"Oh,my my Kagome is offended,well too bad I took your man."Kikyo smirked.

"What do you mean?!You stole Hojo from me?!"Kagome yelled pissed off.

"Of course I mean,noone can't resist me."Kikyo said as she flipped her hair and walked off.Kagome was so pissed off she wanted to punch some sense into Kikyo.

"Kikyo's a bitch,don't waste any time on her."Sango said getting ready to beat Kikyo herself.

"well your the one to talk Sango,your fist was clentched and ready to go."Kimi laughed as the other laughed with her.

"Well ya know,I do know some Sinjitsu so yeah...I would of kicked her ass for sure."Sango laughed then she felt a hand on her backside.Instantly she slapped him.

"Sango,I told you some lady put a curse on my hand."Miroku said wincing at the stinging handprint on his face.

"That's a god damn lie!"Sango yelled.Koga sat next to Kagome.

"Hey there Kagome."Koga said with a big smile as Kagome put on a fake one.

"Hey there Koga."Kagome said.

"Hey,where did Sesshomaru go?"Meiko asked as Sesshomaru walked over to the table InuYasha was.

**At InuYasha's table...**

"Not like I care or anything,but how do you like the school?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmph,bunch of bitchy stuck up whores."InuYasha said.

"Now now little brother,calm that temper of yours."Sesshomaru teased.

"Get the fuck outta here."InuYasha said as Akari was blushing.

"Hi there Sesshomaru."Akari smiled.

"Hi Akari."Sesshomaru said as Akari felt like she was floating in air.

"So,you know that strange girl who keeps looking at me?"InuYasha said.

"Who?Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah,she was staring at me and it creeped me out."InuYasha said.

"...I don't know."Sesshomaru shrugged.

"...wow...thanks for the help."InuYasha said with an "I can't believe this look."

"Well I'm going to catch up with my studies."Sesshomaru said leaving.

"Bye Sesshomaru!"Akari said as Sesshomaru waved.

"OMG DID YOU SEE THAT?!I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!"Akari said red and over excited.

"Now...that reminds me,why are my close friends girls?"InuYasha asked as Takeru did a cough."Oh sorry."InuYasha laughed realizing he called Takeru a girl.

"wow,I feel so appreciated."Takeru said sarcastically.Hikari and Akari giggled.Kagome came over with some of her ice tea and sat next to InuYasha.

"I am sorry about the incident earlier,I want us to be friends."Kagome said as InuYasha did a small smile then shook it off with his cocky attitude.

"Feh,like I need a popular girl with no life as my friend."InuYasha said as Kagome almost growled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"Kagome yelled catching everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

"I CALLED YOU A POPULAR GIRL WITH NO LIFE!ARE YOU DEAF?!"InuYasha yelled back.

"YOUR A GOD DAMN NERD WITH NO SENSE OF STYLE!"Kagome yelled back at him.

"WELL YOUR A BITCH WHO THINKS TO HIGHLY OF HERSELF!"InuYasha yelled as Hikari and Akari sunk in their seats embarassed.

"WELL YOUR A JACKASS WHO THINKS HE'S THE SHIT WHEN HE'S REALLY NOTHING!"Kagome yelled again.the two kept arguing until lunch was over and they walked out of different directions yelling names back at one another.

"BITCH!"InuYasha yelled.

"DUMBASS!"Kagome yelled.

"This is bad...really bad."Hikari and Akari said in a unision.


End file.
